<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amnesia by PassionWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869960">Amnesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter'>PassionWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, going through the stones has stolen Claire's memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire raised her hands to try to fend off the horrific screams that seemed to be engulfing her. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed in fear of what she might see if she dared to take a peek.  The screams and the terror that she felt seemed to last for hours, or minutes.  She couldn't be sure of how much time had passed, only that she had never been more frightened in her life.  Claire dared to open her eyes when the only sound that remained was that of birds chirping and a gentle breeze blowing through the canopy of trees overhead. Upon opening her eyes, she had to quickly close them again, as the bright sun shone directly in her face.</p><p>She shifted her head to the other side, slowly opening her eyes again.  Slowly, she sat up and took note of her surroundings. She found that she was sitting in the center of a ring of giant granite stones on a hilltop.  She furrowed her brow, puzzled about how she had come to be there, but a gunshot rang out somewhere nearby before she could even begin considering her plight. Instinct took over as she flattened her body to the ground, hoping that the gunman would not see her from her elevated position. She couldn't tell which direction the shot had originated from, so she cautiously crawled to the edge of the stone circle and peered down over the edge.</p><p>Her eyes widened when several men in kilts fled through the woods below, pursued by British soldiers who had their muskets raised against the Scots. More shots rang out, and Claire no longer felt safe on the top of the hill. She cautiously crept down the slope, into the dense woodland, trying her best to stay out of danger.   She wondered which group of men she should be more wary of, as she did what she could to remain concealed.  All of the men seemed threatening, but the Scots she saw running by seemed to have been enjoying themselves for some bizarre reason. Where the British appeared wrathful and out for blood.</p><p>A pair of hands came up, covering her mouth and trapping her arms against her body before she could contemplate her new dilemma and determine which party to trust.  It appeared as though the decision had been made for her, when a deep voice, with a heavy Scottish lilt, rumbled right next to her ear, "What are ye doin' out here, in only a shift, lass?"</p><p>Claire's eyes widened as she attempted to turn her head to take a good look at the man who had seized her.  As she turned her head, the man caught sight of her golden eyes and beautiful face and loosened his clasp on her mouth. "I will remove my hand, but ye must no' cry out, for if ye do, both of us will certainly be killed."</p><p>Claire agreed with a nod and stayed quiet while the man slowly removed his hand from her mouth. She licked her lips to speak and regretted it instantly. She made an expression of disgust at the horrid taste that had been passed to her lips by the man's filthy palm. To her dismay, the man chuckled at her.  She frowned at his reaction, then recalled the question he had asked her. She looked down at her garments, then up at the man again, confusion all over her face.  "I'm sorry, I don't know?"</p><p>The man jerked his head back, "Yer a Sassenach!"</p><p>Claire shrugged, "I don't know what that means?"</p><p>The man shook his head, putting aside the concern of where she was from so that he could get back to his initial query. "What do ye mean, that ye dinna ken what yer doin' out here in naught but yer shift?"</p><p>Claire looked down at her clothes again, then back up at the man, "I don't know why I'm wearing my shift in the woods.  I don't even remember how I got here."</p><p>The man released his hold on her and furrowed his brow, "Nevermind that now, do ye ken yer name, lass?"</p><p>Claire smirked, "Well, of course, I know my own name, it's Claire Beauchamp."</p><p>The man nodded, "Good and do ye ken where yer from?"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow in thought, then shook her head.  "I don't know, I can't remember having a home.  But I don't think it's here, where are we by the way?"</p><p>The man tilted his head to the side as he looked at her inquisitively, "Ye dinna have a home and ye dinna ken where ye are, have ye hit yer head, lass?"</p><p>Claire's frown deepened, "I don't think I did, but I can't remember anything before I woke up on top of that hill with all of the stones.  I know my name, but everything else is just...  well it's just gone."</p><p>The man visibly relaxed, "Well, I canna leave a lass out here all on her own, now can I?  I suppose that means yer comin' wi' me."</p><p>Claire nodded in agreement, "Alright, but you still haven't told me where here is."</p><p>The man grumbled, "Yer in the highlands of Scotland.  But there are redcoats still about, we canna linger here any longer, we must go."</p><p>Claire gasped, "Scotland, I wonder how I got here.  I'll come with you, but would you at least tell me your name, I can't very well say 'hey you' every time I need to talk to you."</p><p>The man rolled his eyes, "Nah, I suppose ye canna, ye can call me Murtagh."</p><p>Claire smiled at him, "Murtagh, that's a nice name.  You haven't told me where we are going."</p><p>Murtagh shook his head and pointed toward a horse that was grazing by a tree.  "First I must get ye on my horse, then we are goin' to meet up wi' the other men of my party.  My godson is wi' them, he has been injured.  I came to scout ahead for any more danger."</p><p>Claire gave a curt nod, "Alright, well, we mustn't keep them waiting then, shall we?"</p><p>Murtagh's hand shot out to grab her by the arm before she could march over to his horse, "Now, wait just a minute there, lass.  Some of the men willna take too kindly to ye, bein' a sassenach.  Then there's the way yer dressed, they will likely think yer a hoor."</p><p>Claire's eyes went wide and she glanced down at her clothes again, "But I'm not, at least I don't think I am."</p><p>Murtagh released her arm and the pair walked over to the horse together, "Dinna fash, I dinna think yer a hoor either.  But perhaps, I can help ye out wi' that a bit.  I have a spare tartan in my saddlebag, ye can wrap it around ye like a shawl.  It will at least help to cover ye up a bit."</p><p>Claire's body visibly relaxed as she let out a sigh, "Oh, thank you so much, Murtagh, you are a Godsend."</p><p>Murtagh blushed and lowered his eyes to the ground, "I dinna ken about all that, lass.  But I was raised to be a gentleman and ye are certainly a lady deservin' of respect."</p><p>Claire blushed, "Well, neither of us knows if that is true or not, but that was a beautiful compliment, thank you."</p><p>When they approached the horse, Murtagh opened the saddlebag and pulled out his spare tartan.  It appeared to be much cleaner than the one he had fastened around his waist in a kilt.  Murtagh helped Claire to wrap the tartan around her shoulder's and body to cover as much of her exposed skin and shift as possible.  When they were finished, he helped her up onto the horse then swung up behind her.  He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady and took the reins with the other hand, kicking the horse into motion.</p><p>They arrived at a little cottage about 10 minutes later, then dismounted and entered the cottage.   Claire remained silent as Murtagh had a rather heated discussion with one of the men.  The other man seemed to be a brute and looked at her with suspicion.  She stepped closer to Murtagh, sensing his kind spirit, which was the opposite of what the other man seemed to be.  After a moment of loud arguing in a language she couldn't understand, the brute turned his attention to her, "Murtagh here says he found ye in the woods, hidin' from the redcoats.  Why were ye hidin'?"</p><p>Claire sighed in exasperation, "Well, they seemed dangerous and I didn't want to be on the wrong end of their muskets.  Hiding seemed like my best option to avoid that."</p><p>The brute scoffed, "I dinna ken who ye are, but we dinna have time for this.  Murtagh, we need to fix Jamie's arm, take a hold of his shoulders so that Rupert can force his arm back in."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow and watched as Murtagh left her side and crossed the small, dimly lit room to stand behind a man about half his age.  Suddenly her stomach clenched as she thought about what the men had planned for the young man.  Before she even knew what she was doing, she cried out, "Stop, you'll break his arm if you do it like that."</p><p>To her surprise, everyone went quiet and all eyes turned to her in confusion.  She shook her head and marched over to the young man, getting a much better look at him.  He was a striking man with flaming red hair, the curls just tickling the tips of his ears.  His high cheekbones and sharp nose hinted at his Viking heritage and his icy blue eyes left her speechless for a moment.  She shook her head and looked away from his face as she knelt in front of him.  "You must get the arm in the proper position before it will go back into joint."</p><p>She looked up at Murtagh, "Hold him steady." Then she turned her attention to the young man, "This is the worst part, but I need you to relax, alright?"</p><p>The young man nodded as he tried to suppress the grimace of pain.  She took hold of his elbow and fist, gave a sharp twist and shove.  There was a crunching and then a small popping sound as the shoulder slipped back into its socket.  The young man's body relaxed immediately as he stared at her in disbelief, "It doesna hurt anymore."</p><p>Claire smiled, "It will, but right now I need to bind it.  Does anyone have something I can use, a belt perhaps or a long strip of cloth?"</p><p>Murtagh nudged the man standing next to him, "Give the lass yer belt, lad."</p><p>The other man furrowed his brow, but before he could utter a word, the brute spoke up, "Give the lass yer belt, Angus.  We canna linger here any longer."</p><p>Angus shook his head but did as the brute told him to.  She took the belt from his hands, "Thank you, Angus."</p><p>Angus rolled his eyes and watched as Claire bound up the young man's arm.  She took a step back from him when she had finished and looked down at him, "There, that's about all I can do, for now, the rest is up to you."</p><p>Before the young man could say anything in reply, the brute took hold of her arm, squeezing it in his tight grip, "I thought ye couldna' remember anything.  If that were true, then how did ye ken what to do to fix the lad's arm?"</p><p>Claire's eyes went wide as she looked from the young man to the brute, "I don't know, I just followed my instincts.  I mean I guess I must have learned it somewhere, but I couldn't tell you where or when I learned it.  I have no memory from before I woke up on the hill with stones."</p><p>The brute released her arms as if he had been burned and swung his attention to Murtagh, "Ye didna say ye found her on the fairy hill.  Now, what are we gonna do wi' her?"</p><p>Murtagh took a step closer to her, "I'm responsible for her now, the lass has no memory of where she came from and I canna just leave her to fend for herself wi' all the redcoats about.  She feared them for a reason, even if she doesna remember what that reason is."</p><p>The brute rolled his eyes, "We dinna have a spare horse, how do ye intend to take her wi' us, then?"</p><p>Murtagh gestured to the young man still sitting on the stool, "She can ride wi' Jamie, help him wi' the horse.  I'll ride next to them to make sure they stay close."</p><p>The brute huffed and stormed out the door, followed by everyone but Murtagh and the young man he had referred to as Jamie.  When they were all alone, Murtagh turned to the two of them, "Claire, as ye can see, Dougal is a brute and isna used to no' gettin' his way.  Tis best if ye keep yer head down and dinna argue wi' him.  Jamie and I will keep ye safe, ye can trust us.  We willna let Dougal or any of his men lay a hand on ye."</p><p>Claire nodded as she felt tears burning in her eyes, "Thank you, Murtagh, I don't mean to cause any trouble.  I don't know if I deserve it, but I appreciate your kindness toward me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie carefully climbed onto his horse, then waited as Murtagh helped Claire up to sit in front of him.  She instantly relaxed back against his chest soaking up whatever warmth he could provide.  Jamie leaned forward so that he could speak into her ear, "Lass, yer shakin' so hard yer makin' my teeth rattle.  Help me to loosen my plaid so that I can wrap it around us both."</p><p>Claire nodded and turned to help Jamie get the tartan loose and pulled around both of their shoulders.   Once they were wrapped up, Claire settled in against him again and Jamie pressed his nose into her hair.  They rode for a bit in silence as Jamie tried to take in everything about her, eager to help her remember her past.  He noticed as the moonlight glinted off her hand and he took a closer look, noticing the ring on her fourth finger.  He felt his stomach drop with the realization that the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was married.  Her husband was probably looking for her at that very moment.  His body must have tensed at his realization because in the next moment Claire shifted and sat up away from him.  As her body pulled away from his, he felt the loss deep into his bones, as if a part of him was being torn away.  He was confused at how quickly he had become attached to the fragile creature he had the pleasure of holding in his arms. </p><p>Suddenly Claire shifted again and he was able to see her eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight, "Jamie, something is bothering you, what is it?"</p><p>Jamie shifted a bit, unnerved at how easily this woman could read the subtle language of his body, "Murtagh told Dougal that ye canna remember anything from before ye found yer self on the fairy hill and I would like to see if I can help ye remember."</p><p>Claire sighed and her shoulders seemed to slump, "I would love to be able to remember, but nothing is coming to me, I don't see how you can help me."</p><p>Jamie gestured with his chin to her hand, "Yer wearin' a wedding ring, it appears as if yer married."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow and looked down at her hand.  "It appears that way, doesn't it.  But you would think that if I were married that I would remember him."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, perhaps.  Well, unless..."</p><p>Claire frowned, "Unless, what?"</p><p>Jamie cleared his throat, "Unless, he was no' a kind man.  Perhaps that is how ye came to be in Scotland, perhaps ye were runnin' from him."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "You think I can't remember anything because of some trauma I experienced?"</p><p>Jamie shrugged, "I dinna ken, but it might explain things.  Ye said that ye had no' hit yer head, so I canna see any other explanation for it."</p><p>Claire looked at the ring again, "Maybe you're right, but wouldn't I have removed the ring if that were the case?"</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "I dinna ken what ye would do, we have only just met."</p><p>Claire twisted the ring on her hand, then slowly pulled it off, "It feels strange not to have it on my finger, so apparently I have worn it for a while."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow as he watched her twist and turn the ring in her fingers, "Sassenach, is there somethin' engraved inside the ring?"</p><p>Claire pulled the ring closer to her face and turned it until the moonlight shined on the letters engraved inside. "It says 'From F to C with love'."</p><p>Claire looked up at Jamie and a tear rolled down her face.  He gathered her against his chest and pressed a kiss to her temple, "What is it, do ye remember somethin'?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "It's not a memory exactly, but more like a feeling of dread, like my mind knows that something terrible has happened."</p><p>Jamie frowned, "Somethin' terrible?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, somehow I know that my husband, whoever he was, somehow I know that he isn't alive anymore."</p><p>Jamie felt his body finally relax as he silently thanked God that she was a widow.  "That means that he willna be lookin' for ye, but we dinna ken anythin' else."</p><p>Claire's shoulders slumped again, "No, we don't, but what does that mean for me?"</p><p>Jamie squared his shoulders, "Tis no' safe for a lass in the highlands alone.  My uncle Colum willna let ye remain unwed for long.  But if ye are no longer a lass, but a woman grown, ye will have some choice in who ye marry.  Do ye ken yer age?"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "I'm not exactly sure, I know my birthday is October 20th, but I don't even know what day it is today, or what year it is for that matter.  For some reason 10-20-18 is standing out in my mind."</p><p>Jamie did some quick math in his head, "Today is May 1, 1743, tis actually my 22nd birthday today and it seems ye were born in 1718 so that would make ye 24 years old today."</p><p>Claire nodded in frustration, "Yes it would seem so.  But does that mean that I will have a choice if I'm to marry?"</p><p>Jamie sighed, "Aye, yer no longer a lass, so ye willna be Colum's ward, but he can still force ye to wed.  But mind ye, lass, he willna allow ye to remain unwed for long."</p><p>Claire huffed, "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, don't I have any rights?  I don't belong to him, I don't belong to anyone, I'm not property."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "I dinna ken where yer from, but here a woman doesna have rights and ye are considered property.  Though if ye were mine, I wouldna treat ye as such.  I can see that ye are a strong independent woman and ye may no' need a man to care for ye, but any man who wins yer heart should be honored for the opportunity to spend his life wi' ye."</p><p>Claire blushed as she tucked her chin against her chest, "You do flatter me, Jamie."</p><p>A face splitting grin spread across his face, "Yer a woman who deserves flattery, mo chridhe, but tis no' flattery that I offer ye.  I only speak the truth."</p><p>Claire frowned, "What language are you speaking and what is it that you said to me?"</p><p>Jamie looked down at her, "Tis the Gáidhlig, and I called ye Sassenach, which only means Englishman or woman, or simply outlander."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, you said something else, just now."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, attempting to look confused, "What did I say?"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow in thought, "I'm probably not going to say it right but it sounded like mocree."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Mo Chridhe, is what I called ye."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, that, but what does it mean?"</p><p>Jamie narrowed his eyes as he looked at her a moment before answering, "I'll tell ye one day, but no' just now."</p><p>Claire narrowed her eyes back at him, "I trust you, as long as you aren't calling me something bad."</p><p>Jamie shook his head as he chuckled, "Tis no' bad, I give ye my word."</p><p>The two fell into a comfortable silence and soon Claire's breathing had evened out as she melted against Jamie's chest and fell asleep.  He took the opportunity to whisper his thoughts to her, hoping that her dreams would know the truth of his words. </p><p>"Och, Sassenach, ye are a rare woman indeed.  I dinna ken what this is that I feel for ye, when ye lay yer hands on my skin or when I smell yer lovely curls, but it is like nothin' I have ever experienced before.  I knew I wanted ye from the first moment I laid eyes on ye, but this thing that is between us, tis no' just my body wantin' yers.  Holdin' ye in my arms is like holding a living flame but instead of wanting to pull away from it, I find myself being drawn in wi' an urge to burn wi' ye.  To hear yer voice, tis like the most beautiful melody I have ever had the pleasure of hearing, and I could go the rest of my life never hearing another sound as long as I could continue to hear yer voice.</p><p>I wonder if this is what my father described to me that day in the barn.  He said I would just ken when I met the woman that was met for me, could ye be that woman?  Is that why I feel as though I must protect ye to my last breath, even when I dinna ken who ye are?  Could this overwhelming feeling be love?  Is it possible to love someone that ye just met?  I dinna ken the answers to any of those questions but I am willin' to find out.  I need to be near ye, I can feel the need for ye as strong as the need to take my next breath.</p><p>Even if I can be nothin' more than yer friend, I will die a happy man.  I would love to offer ye more, but I have nothin' that I can offer ye.  I am no' a man worthy of ye my Sassenach and I ken that ye will eventually be forced to wed another.  I ken that to see ye wed to another will tear my heart out.  But I must no' stand in yer way, I will do what I must to see ye safe."</p><p>Eventually, Jamie stopped speaking and allowed his mind to conjure images of a life that he knew he could never have.</p><p>After riding all night and arguing with himself over what he should do with the mysterious attraction he had to Claire, he suddenly felt her stir in his arms.  She stretched and groaned and pressed her arse back, causing pleasant friction against his groin.   Jamie tried to stifle a groan as she arched and stretched, pressing harder against his growing erection.  He attempted to shift back a bit, to keep from embarrassing himself when she realized his predicament.  But the movement only caused her to move closer and press back with more vigor.  Before long, he couldn't take it anymore and his voice croaked as he addressed her, "Claire, Sassenach, how are ye feelin' this mornin'?"</p><p>Claire relaxed a bit at his voice and hummed in contentment, "I have to admit that it was likely not the best sleep I have ever gotten, but it was surprisingly comfortable being wrapped in your strong arms all night."</p><p>Jamie blushed and forced the thoughts that had been plaguing him all night to the back of his mind.  While he was trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't sound daft, Claire sat up straight in the saddle and he could feel the sudden tension in her body.  "Sassenach, what is it?"</p><p>Claire pointed a shaky hand toward a rock outcropping up ahead, "That rock, I think I must have seen it before."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "Och, aye?  Do ye have a memory of it?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, but there is something unsettling about this place, it's like my body knows that something bad is going to happen here.  I can't really explain it, but I think we should be careful."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Hold on tight, I need to go speak to Dougal."</p><p>Claire nodded and tightened her grip on the saddle horn.  A few moments later, they were riding next to Dougal and whatever Jamie had said to him in Gáidhlig had caused them all to stop.  Dougal turned to her, "Do ye have the sight?"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow and looked back and forth from Jamie to Dougal, "I don't know what that means."</p><p>Dougal huffed and Jamie calmly began to explain, "What he means to ask is, are ye able to see the future, what is to come?"</p><p>Claire shrugged, "I don't think so.  I can't tell you what's going to happen, I just have a very bad feeling about this place."</p><p>Dougal nodded, "I dinna ken who ye are or where yer from, but us highlanders are a superstitious lot and we dinna take things like an ominous feeling lightly.  We'll heed yer warning and prepare for a quarrel."</p><p>Dougal looked at Jamie and told him something in Gáidhlig, then suddenly they had whorled around and began riding back in the direction they had just come from.  Jamie picked her up and unceremoniously slid her down the side of the horse, "Wait here, there are likely redcoats about and I dinna wish to see ye hurt.  Either I or Murtagh will return for ye once we have cleared the area."</p><p>Claire nodded and watched as Jamie kicked his horse and rode away to disappear into the trees.  She stood frozen in place as the first gunshot rang out, followed by the sound of swords clashing and more gunshots ringing through the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire shook in fear as the sounds of the battle slowly died down.  She wasn't sure what she would do.  The urge to run was equal to the urge to remain where Jamie had left her.  She slumped down to the ground, wondering how long she needed to wait before it was no longer safe to do so.  She could feel her body trembling with fear and she fought to keep the tears that burned her eyes from spilling.  As she began to feel sorry for herself, she heard the sound of hoofbeats coming closer.  She jumped up and scrambled behind a tree, peaking out to try and see who was coming.  But when she peered around the tree, there was only a horse standing where she had been only moments before.</p><p>A warm breath on her neck, caused her to jump and squeak, "Tis alright, Sassenach, tis only me, Jamie."</p><p>Claire's hand shot up to cover her pounding heart, "You scared the daylights out of me, don't do that."</p><p>Jamie chuckled as he bowed to her, "My apologies, mistress, but the men are waitin' for us, we must be going."</p><p>Claire nodded and allowed him to take her hand and place a tender kiss over her knuckles.  She blushed at the tingling sensation his lips on her skin caused, "Yes, quite right.  Let's not keep the men waiting."</p><p>Jamie didn't release her hand as he rose and guided her over to his horse.  As they stepped out into the rays of the sun, Jamie turned to her to help her up onto the horse.  Claire's eyes went wide as she stepped closer to him and gingerly reached her fingers out to touch his shirt, "You're hurt."</p><p>Jamie looked down at the blood on his shirt, "This lot isna my blood, no' much of it anyway.  I'll bide, dinna fash yer self over it."</p><p>Claire sighed, "Well, if you're sure.  We best not keep Dougal waiting any longer."</p><p>Jamie smirked and knelt down to help her up, "Place yer foot on my knee and pull yer self up onto the horse."</p><p>Claire did as he said then reached a hand down to help him up.  Jamie put his foot in the stirrup and took her offered hand, using his leg to lift him rather than depending on her slight sized frame to pull him up.  Once mounted he kicked his horse and they rode off to meet the men.  </p><p>When they reached the other men, they all cheered at their appearance and Jamie rode up next to Dougal, "I dinna ken how ye knew about the danger lass, but it seems by heedin' yer warnin' ye might have saved our lives."</p><p>Claire smiled shyly, "In truth I did nothing.  I just had a bad feeling and knew I needed to tell someone.  I didn't know what was waiting for us, only that it wasn't good."</p><p>Dougal, tipped his head toward her, "All the same, we thank ye for the warnin'."</p><p>After a flask had been passed around between the other men, it was handed to Jamie.  He took a swig of the whisky then leaned forward as he heard Claire's belly rumble with hunger, "Take a wee nip, it willna fill yer belly, but it will make ye forget that yer hungry."</p><p>Claire gladly accepted the flask and drew a long swig into her mouth before handing it back to Jamie.  All the men kicked their horses into motion, Murtagh and Jamie holding back to ride at the back of the group.   They rode in silence for hours, not wanting to draw any attention from any possible redcoat patrols that might be about.  As night fell, Jamie started to sway a bit in the saddle, causing Claire to remain alert, worried that he might lose consciousness at any moment.  A few hours later, her worry proved to be correct, when she felt Jamie begin to tip far to the side, "STOP... HELP, he's going over."</p><p>Jamie fell unceremoniously from the horse and Claire immediately jumped down after him, the rest of the men jumping down from their horses and running over to help. "Help me get him up, come on."</p><p>Claire pulled his shirt away from the shoulder where she had seen the blood and shook her head, "Gunshot wound, the idiot could have said something. It's a clean exit, I think the round has gone straight through the muscle.   I don't think it's serious, but he's lost a lot of blood.  It will need to be disinfected before I can dress it properly."</p><p>Murtagh leaned forward, looking at her in confusion, "Disinfect?"</p><p>Claire looked up at Murtagh, "Yes it must be cleaned of dirt to protect it from germs."</p><p>Rupert furrowed his brow, "Germs?"</p><p>Claire turned and looked at him in annoyance, "Just get me some iodine" No one seemed to comprehend what she meant so she continued, "Merthiloate?" Still, they looked at her in confusion and she shook her head, "Alcohol?"</p><p>The men all made a sound of understanding and Angus handed over his flask full of whisky.  She poured a generous amount onto Jamie's shoulder, causing him to jerk to consciousness at once. "Tha mi gasta."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, preparing to ask him what he had just said, but he beat her to it as he translated his words.  "I'm alright, just a wee bit dizzy."</p><p>She glared at him, "No, you are not alright, couldn't you tell how bad you were bleeding.  You're lucky you're not dead, brawling and fighting and throwing yourself off horses."</p><p>Jamie smirked, "It didna seem so bad at the time."</p><p>Claire completely ignored what he was saying and turned back to the other men, "Alright, I need a sterile bandage and some clean cloth." But the men all looked at her as if she had grown a second head.  She rolled her eyes and began to tear a strip off of the bottom of her shift, "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ."  She poured some whisky onto the cloth then looked up at Jamie, "Hold still."</p><p>Jamie nodded and she began to wrap his shoulder, irritated that the bandage wouldn't cooperate.  Cussing at it until she got it right where she wanted it, then stopping to look in Jamie's eyes when she finished.  He was looking at her in a most peculiar way and it made her feel all warm inside.  She wasn't sure if she wanted to run from the feeling or stay locked in his gaze and see what would happen next.  But she wasn't given the choice when Murtagh put a hand on her shoulder, "We must be goin', Randall's and his men will be lookin' for the us.  We canna linger about here any longer."</p><p>Claire stood up and began to protest, "He needs his rest."  Jamie's hand shot out to stop her, "I'll no' risk ye or anyone else to the likes of Randall.  If ye canna fix me up well enough to ride, then leave me a loaded pistol so I might determine my own fate."</p><p>The thought of leaving him behind caused an unfamiliar ache in her chest.  She shook her head to try and dispel the feeling, but instead of arguing the matter further, she extended her hand and helped Jamie to his feet.  Together they made their way back over to Jamie's horse.  Murtagh helped Jamie up, then boosted Claire up in front of him.  Claire settled back against him, being mindful of his injured shoulder.   Jamie wrapped his plaid around them again as soon as he felt her beginning to shiver.  "Sassenach, ye should rest a bit, it will be about 7 more hours before we reach the keep."</p><p>Claire nodded and allowed her eyes to drift closed and her mind relaxed into a dream state.  Jamie pulled her tighter against his chest, snuggling as close to her as the position on the horse would allow.  He now knew that what he had felt for her when he first met her was nothing to what he felt at this moment.  There was no way that he wanted to spend another day parted from her, outlaw or no', he wanted to make Claire his wife.  Now he just needed to determine how to convince his uncles to accept it.</p><p>He still wasn't sure that it was love he felt for her, but the fire and passion in her eyes when she was chiding him for his carelessness, made him want to crush his lips against hers and become one with her in every way possible.   He liked that she had scolded him without any worry of repercussions just as a mother would scold an insolent child.  He didn't know much about Claire, but what he did know was enough for him to know he wanted her for himself.  She was a kindhearted woman that took her art of healing seriously and talked to him as if every injury to himself was a deliberate attempt to hurt her feelings. Even if it didn't turn out to be love that he was feeling for her, she would make an excellent wife.  She had already proved that she cared for him and she was able to mend his wounds, he truly couldn't ask for a better match.</p><p>Jamie grinned at his new resolve and wondered what it would take to win the heart of a woman such as Claire.  Since they had known each other, he had been weak and wounded and she had been the one to care for him.  Perhaps he needed to do something gallant to prove that he could protect her, to prove that he was not weak.  She didn't seem the type to need rescuing, but maybe he could rescue another lass in front of her and she would realize that he was a strong warrior, able to care for and protect her as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire awoke just before they reached the castle gates, and she couldn't' shake the feeling that everything seemed familiar to her.  But without a memory to rely on, she didn't know why the castle seemed familiar.  She turned to look at Jamie, "Jamie, where are we?"</p><p>He looked down at her, "The Keep of Leoch."</p><p>She furrowed her brow, "Have I been here before?"</p><p>Jamie shrugged, "I dinna think so, I'm sure I would have heard if a sassenach had been to Leoch before.  Claire nodded and turned back to take in everything they passed, "You're probably right, someone would have recognized me if I had ever been here."</p><p>As they made their way closer to the castle, she noticed the pigs rooting under the walls of the keep and the pervasive smell of raw sewage.  Suddenly she was startled from her thoughts by a man's voice in the courtyard, "Ay, Dougal, you're early, we hadna thought to see ye before the Gathering."</p><p>Dougal jumped down from his horse, tossed the reins to a filthy young boy, and disappeared under a pointed arch.  The man who had addressed Dougal began yelling at another man, "Rupert, did I no' tell ye to take care of her hooves?  Tis a wonder she hasna come up lame."</p><p>Rupert chuckled and shook his head as he walked away from his horse.  Jamie helped Claire down off the horse then got down himself.  He started removing the horse's tack and completely ignoring her.  She felt completely out of place and wasn't entirely sure if it was due to her being English in a Scottish castle or it was something else entirely.  Suddenly a short round woman came excitedly out of the castle, welcoming the men with a boisterous voice.  As she approached Claire she stopped in her tracks, "What do we have here?"</p><p>Claire looked down demurely and thankfully Jamie spoke up, "Claire, this is Mrs. FitzGibbons, Mrs. Fitz this is mistress Beauchamp, Murtagh found her and Dougal said we should bring her along wi' us, so..."</p><p>The short round woman looked her up and down, "So, Claire, ye best come wi' me, we shall find ye something to wear that's a bit, well a bit more."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow and looked back at Jamie in alarm.  He noticed the fear in her face and took a step closer to her, "Mrs. Fitz, I was shot yesterday and Claire bandaged the wound, but she wasna able to clean or dress it properly.  She told me that she would be able to do that once we arrived here, do ye perhaps have a room where she could tend to my shoulder?"</p><p>Mrs. Graham furrowed her brow and looked at Claire with a bit of skepticism, "Ye mean to tell me that ye ken what to do for that?  Are ye charmer, a Beaton?"</p><p>Claire frowned, "I don't know what either of those things are, but yes I believe that I know what to do to care for Jamie's wound."</p><p>Mrs. Fitz nodded with finality, "Alright, come wi' me."</p><p>The two followed Mrs. Fitz into the castle, she showed them to a room on the third floor of the north tower and left to get the supplies Claire would need to care for Jamie's bullet wound.  Claire wasn't sure what to do with herself, so she walked over and looked out the window as the two waited for Mrs. Fitz to return.  Jamie removed his coat, waistcoat, and shirt, setting them on the table, then taking a blanket from the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders before Claire could see his back.  He sat on one of the stools near the fire and watched Claire surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye as they waited for Mrs. Fitz to return with the supplies. </p><p>When she returned, she could feel the tension in the room and decided that both Claire and Jamie could use some reassurances after she set her supplies down.   She walked over to Jamie, and adjusted the blanket around Jamie's shoulders, keeping her voice low enough so that only Jamie would hear her, "Tis alright lad, she seems like a good one, ye could do much worse."</p><p>Jamie looked up at Mrs. Fitz and gave her an apprehensive smile.  She patted his back and walked over to the hearth to place the pot on the hook.  She turned to face Claire, "I've put the pot on to boil and added some garlic and witch hazel to boil the rags.  I've also brought some comfrey and cherry bark for the pain.  I'll leave ye to it, just call out if ye need anything."</p><p>Claire walked over to the hearth to check the water temperature and looked up at Mrs. Fitz, "Thank you Mrs. FitzGibbons."</p><p>Mrs. Fitz turned and smiled at her, "Everyone calls me Mrs. Fitz, ye may also." Then she turned, walked out, closing the door behind her, and leaving the two of them alone.  </p><p>Claire set about her work and when she was happy with the cleanliness of the rags, she removed one and walked over to stand behind Jamie.  She slowly pushed the blanket aside and Jamie allowed it to fall to the floor.  She gasped at the sight on his back and Jamie winced at her reaction, waiting for her to say a word of disgust or loathing.  But he was surprised when she pressed her palm to the center of his back and gently began to trace the scars, "How?"</p><p>He was surprised not by her question, but at the genuine curiosity that lacked the emotions he expected in her voice.  He squared his shoulders and began to tell the story of how he had been tortured at the hands of a madman.  "Lobsterbacks.  Flogged me twice in the space of a week. They'd have done it twice the same day, I expect, were they no' afraid of killing me, there's no joy in flogging a dead man."</p><p>Claire shook her head in disbelief, "I shouldn't imagine anyone would do such a thing for joy."</p><p>Jamie smirked, "No, ye should have seen him."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "Who?"</p><p>Jamie shook his head as he remembered the look on the bastard's face, "The redcoat captain that skinned my back for me.  If he wasna precisely joyous, he was certainly pleased wi' himself.  Randall was the name, Black Jack Randall."</p><p>Claire's eyes went wide as she whispered the name, "Randall?"</p><p>Jamie turned to look over his shoulder at her, "Does the name have meanin' to ye?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "I don't know, I don't think so at least."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Good, he is no' a man ye want to ever meet.  I wouldna trust a dog wi' him, much less a wee Sassenach lassie, such as yer self."</p><p>Claire's lip curled up in a smile as she gently scrubbed the dirt and dried blood from Jamie's skin, "Why were you flogged?"</p><p>Jamie narrowed his eyes as the memories came back to him, "The first time was for tryin' to escape and the second was for theft or at least that's what the charge sheet read."</p><p>Claire gently pulled at the old bandages, removing them with ease so as not to cause Jamie any additional pain,  "Why were you escaping?"</p><p>He grinned and turned his head to see her face, "They were holdin' me prisoner."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "I gathered that, what for, why were you imprisoned?"</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brows, "I think they called it obstruction."</p><p>Claire frowned, "What's that it doesn't sound very serious?"</p><p>Jamie shrugged, "It's whatever the English say it is."</p><p>Claire smiled "Obstruction, theft and escape, you sound like a right dangerous character, Jamie."</p><p>He chuckled, "Och, aye.  I am at that, tis a miracle that ye feel safe enough to be locked alone in a room wi' me."</p><p>Claire grinned and was thankful she was still standing behind him with the thoughts she was having about him.  He looked thoroughly disreputable and able to cause mayhem.  His very presence, not to mention the pheromones coming off of him were arousing her to no end and she hoped he couldn't smell it on her.  She cleared her throat and came around to stand in front of him as she finished bandaging his bullet wound, "You look harmless enough right now."</p><p>Jamie smirked and gave her a smoldering look which almost had her knees turning to jelly.  Suddenly his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened, his voice coming out a little huskier than it had been.  "As harmless as a setting dove, I'm too hungry to be any danger to anything but breakfast.  But let a stray bannock come near me and I canna answer for the consequences."</p><p>Claire giggled at his playfulness, "Sit still, I'm going to strap that arm to your side so you don't injure yourself further."</p><p>Jamie became quiet and watched her as she continued to tend to him, when she was finishing up he reached out to push a stray curl out of her face, "Yer a kind woman, wi' a good touch.  Yer husband was a lucky man."</p><p>Claire suddenly slumped down and her joyful expression was replaced with one of anguish.  Tears began to pour down her face and Jamie reached out to gather her onto his lap, he stroked her hair and cradled her against his chest, "What's wrong, lass, did ye remember something?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, that's what's wrong.  I have a wedding ring, proof that I am or was married, but I can't even remember his name, let alone his face.  I'm a terrible person, I can't remember how, but I know I lost my husband and here I am with you, laughing and joking and thoroughly enjoying your company.  And what's worse is I have been taking my sweet time to clean your wound so that I can continue to ogle your body and fantasize about you."</p><p>Jamie's eyes widened in surprise as he used his finger under her chin to tip her face up and meet his eyes, "Ye didna mean to say that last bit did ye?"</p><p>Claire's eyes widened and a blush spread over her cheeks, "Oh, my, I did say that out loud didn't I?"</p><p>Jamie smirked and she instantly buried her face against his chest in embarrassment.</p><p>Jamie chuckled and raised her face again, "Tis alright lass, I won't tell anyone, but I am flattered and I must admit that I have had a few impure thoughts about ye as well."</p><p>Claire's eyebrows rose to her hairline as she whispered, "You have?"</p><p>Jamie nodded and leaned down so his lips were within an inch of hers, and he breathed his next words against her lips, "Aye, I have and I would verra much like to kiss ye right now, may I?"</p><p>Claire nodded and murmured a yes against his lips before he captured her lips between his in a tender kiss that spoke volumes.  The kiss lasted for minutes or hours, neither one of them could tell and neither of them wanted it to end, but finally, they separated, both gasping for breaths.  Jamie leaned his forehead against hers, "I dinna ken what this is between us, but I would like to explore it further, if that is alright wi' ye."</p><p>Claire smiled warmly, "Yes, I would like that as well."</p><p>Jamie helped her to stand up, then stood himself, gathered his things off the table, and turned to look at her, "Someone will likely wish to speak wi' ye soon, ye best get some rest while ye can."</p><p>Claire nodded and watched as he walked to the door, "Jamie."</p><p>He turned to look at her, "Aye?"</p><p>She blushed and grinned at him, "When will I see you again?"</p><p>Jamie gave her a reassuring smile, "Soon, Sassenach, I will come to find ye as soon as I can."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jamie had left her room, Claire curled up on the bed and fell fast asleep.  She slept like the dead, exhausted from days of travel on horseback and from the stress of not knowing anything about herself.   She was finally awoken that evening by Mrs. Fitz who seemed to be in a rush to get Claire cleaned up and made ready to go and see Himself.  "Ye must wake up now, it's near on five o'clock, ye've slept half the day away."</p><p>Claire sat up rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room in confusion, "Where am I?"</p><p>Mrs. Fitz stopped and looked over at Claire with a worried expression, "Yer at Castle Leoch, do ye no' remember then?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, I remember, I was simply confused for a moment."</p><p>Mrs. Fitz relaxed and returned to her task of preparing water for Claire to bathe.  "There is a cup of broth on the table, sip it while I prepare yer water."</p><p>Claire climbed out of bed and sauntered over to the table, taking a seat and picking up the cup to sip the hot broth.  She watched with curiosity as Mrs. Fitz puttered about the room with determination emanating from her.  "Mrs. Fitz, who is Himself and why do I need to go see him?"</p><p>Mrs. Fitz stopped in her task of removing the water from over the fire, "Himself is Colum MacKenzie, Laird of Clan MacKenzie and Chief of this castle."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Oh. I suppose he wants to know why I am here."</p><p>Mrs. Fitz nodded, "Aye, he likes to ken everyone within these walls and their purpose for being here.  But ye have nothin' to fear, Himself is a kind and generous man."</p><p>Claire finished her broth just as Mrs. Fitz was pouring the hot water into the hip bath.  She helped Claire to pull her dress off and gave her an odd look at the undergarments she was wearing, "What kind of corset is that?"</p><p>Claire looked down at herself, fighting the urge to cover her body with her arms, "I don't think this is any kind of corset, I believe it's called a brazier."</p><p>Mrs. Fitz quirked her brow, not quite sure what to make of the brazier, "Och, aye."</p><p>Claire reached behind her, unclasped the hooks and let the brazier fall to the floor in front of her, then pushed her panties down, letting them join the brazier.  Mrs. Fitz bent down and scooped up the strange garments, tossing them directly into the fire behind her.   Claire stepped into the hip bath and carefully sat down, with her knees touching her chin.  Mrs. Fitz helped Claire to scrub herself clean, then helped her out of the bath to dry her off.  She then helped Claire to dress and as each layer was added, Claire's frown grew.  She didn't know why the clothes felt strange to her, it was the same type of dress that the other women she had seen had been wearing.  Surely she must have worn something similar in her daily life, so she couldn't put her finger on why the clothes felt strange.</p><p>When she was completely dressed and her hair pinned up, she took a look at herself in the mirror and was struck with how at home she suddenly felt.  Mrs. Graham guided her from her room to the Laird's study, knocked once on the door and waited for Colum's reply before leaving Claire to speak with the Laird.</p><p>Once she stepped inside, Colum gestured for Claire to take a seat, "I am Colum ban Campbell MacKenzie, Laird of this Keep."</p><p>Claire curtsied, "It is my pleasure to meet you, sir.  My name is Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, a visitor to your castle."</p><p>Colum chuckled at her response and took his own seat behind his desk, "Murtagh and my brother Dougal, have been to see me and have told me of the circumstances which have brought ye to Castle Leoch, but I would like to hear from ye, what ye are doin' in the highlands of Scotland.  A woman, alone, a sassenach no less is rare in these parts, so if ye will indulge me for a bit."</p><p>Claire sat down and shifted nervously in her chair, "I can tell you what I remember, but it's not much."</p><p>Colum nodded and gestured with his hand for her to continue.  Claire clasped her hands in her lap, trying to reassure herself.  Mrs. Fitz had said that Colum was a kind and generous man, so hopefully he would be understanding of her situation and not cast her out just because she happened to be English. "Obviously I know my name, but not much more.  The first thing I remember is laying on top of a hill with stones the size of monoliths.  I don't know how I got there, or why I was there.  I didn't even know where I was until Murtagh informed me that I was in Scotland.  I know that I must have been born somewhere in England, but I only know that because Murtagh told me that I am English.  I suppose I must have an English accent, although I don't hear it."</p><p>Colum chuckled, "Aye, ye do.  What else do ye remember?"</p><p>Claire sighed, "I haven't remembered anything from before I was lying on that hill, but I have had some strange feelings or bouts of intuition that I can't explain."</p><p>Colum furrowed his brow, "Such as?"</p><p>Claire frowned herself as she remembered their journey from the cottage, "On our way here, we were in the forest and there was this unusually shaped rock, it looked like a cock's tail.  I think Jamie called it Cocknammon rock.  As soon as I saw the rock, I had a very bad feeling that something terrible had happened or was going to happen there.  Then Jamie rode up and told Dougal and a few minutes later the men were engaged in battle with some British soldiers.  Apparently, they had been trying to ambush anyone passing by and Dougal said that if it wasn't for me, the British might have succeeded."</p><p>Colum nodded in understanding, "Aye, Dougal regaled me wi' the events of that morning.  Ye said there were strange feelings or intuition, has there been another instance of this?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, while I was riding with Jamie, he pointed out my wedding ring.  But I have no memory of being married, I know I must have been because of the ring, but I can't remember my husband's name or face."</p><p>Colum frowned, "Ye have no memory, but that doesna explain a strange feeling or intuition."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Right, it doesn't, but when Jamie mentioned it, I had this overwhelming feeling that my husband was no longer alive, that something tragic had happened.  But for the life of me, I can't remember what that might have been or for that matter how long ago it would have happened."</p><p>Colum leaned forward on his desk, "Dougal informs me that ye are fearful of all the men, save Jamie and Murtagh, is this true?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "Well, yes.  Murtagh saved me before those nasty redcoats could capture me and Jamie has been trying to help me to remember who I am and where I come from."</p><p>Colum narrowed his eyes at her in thought for a moment, "I can see that ye are tellin' the truth of it.  Be that as it may, since we dinna ken who ye are, I dinna ken if we can trust ye.  But Dougal tells me that ye have some skill in healin'."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, it seems so, but that is also something I can't remember.  I know I must with how I handled Jamie's injuries, but I don't know where I learned it.  I simply followed my instincts to fix his dislocated shoulder and to bandage his bullet wound.  However, if I try to think about healing, I come up blank.  I suppose it must be muscle memory that guided me to do what I did."</p><p>Colum nodded, "Well, the how of it doesna matter to me, the fact that ye have the ability is what intrigues me.  Recently we lost our healer, Davey Beaton to illness, so we are in need of a healer.  Since ye canna remember where ye come from or if someone is searchin' for ye, I would like for ye to remain here and work in the surgery."</p><p>Claire's eyes grew wide and fear spread through her body, "Is it safe, I mean with me being English?  Will the people here even want me to treat them?"</p><p>Colum smirked, "Aye, I can see that ye are afraid and I have a solution that will make ye feel safe as well as show the castle inhabitants that they can trust ye."</p><p>Claire frowned, "What solution is that?"</p><p>Colum sat back in his chair and clasped his hands over his chest in triumph, "I shall assign ye a guard, someone, that the people here, love and trust.  Wi' him as yer guard, they will no' fear ye and ye willna have cause to fear for yer safety."</p><p>Claire's frown deepened, "Who?"</p><p>Colum chuckled, "He shall be here soon and ye can see for yer self."</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes before a knock sounded at the door.  Claire took a deep breath and turned to see who would enter, but was confused when Mrs. Fitz walked in, carrying a tray with fruit cheese, bread, and whisky.  She set the tray on Colum's desk, curtsied then turned and left the room.  Claire turned back to Colum, a confused expression on her face, "Who are we waiting for and how long must we wait?"</p><p>Colum leaned forward and poured himself a dram of whisky, "Dinna fash, he shall be here soon.  I just thought ye might enjoy a bite to eat while we wait."</p><p>Claire huffed in annoyance, but couldn't deny her hunger when her rumbling stomach betrayed her.  She acquiesced, leaned forward, and took a small piece of cheese to nibble one as she waited for her mysterious guard to appear.  She was on her third piece of cheese when she again heard the sound of a knock at the door.  She didn't want to be disappointed again, so she kept her eyes trained on the tray of food in front of her as Colum turned his attention to the unknown visitor hidden on the other side of the door.  "Come in."</p><p>Claire swallowed the last bite of cheese and reached out to take a grape, popping it in her mouth as she heard the door open.  She maintained her attention on the snacks, picked up another nugget of cheese, and nearly dropped it on the floor when she heard a familiar voice, "Ye summoned me?"</p><p>Colum raised his hands and gestured to the chair next to where Claire sat, "Aye, have a seat and we shall discuss what I am to do wi' the both of ye."</p><p>Claire set the cheese back on the tray and slowly turned her head, unsure if her ears had betrayed her.  But when her eyes lit upon the tall figure coming closer, her mouth gaped open in shock. </p><p>He looked down at her in confusion, bowed to Colum then sat down slowly in the seat next to her. "Mistress, Beauchamp."</p><p>Claire swallowed, licked her lips, and quickly recomposed herself, "Jamie."</p><p>He smiled softly at her, "Ye look much better, were ye able to get a bit of rest then?"</p><p>Claire nodded as she returned his smile, "Yes, I did, thank you."</p><p>Colum watched their exchange intently, curious at their cordial exchange.  "Jamie, I have asked ye here to inform ye of yer new task here at Leoch."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow and tore his attention away from Claire, settling his curious gaze on his uncle, "Aye, ye willna have me tendin' to the horses in the stables any longer, then?"</p><p>Colum shook his head and leaned forward to place his elbows on his desk, "No, ye are to act as Mistress Beauchamp's guard.  She is to be the new healer of Leoch and will take over old Davey Beaton's surgery.  I task ye no' only wi' guardin' the lass, but reassuring to the castle folk that she is to be trusted."</p><p>Jamie nodded, but the furrow on his brow remained, "Where am I to sleep then?  Dougal had me stayin' in the loft above the stables while I worked wi' the horses, but that is a bit far if ye wish me to guard Mistress Beauchamp."</p><p>Colum rubbed his chin in thought, "Aye it tis at that.  I shall have Mrs. Fitz make up a room for ye adjoining Mistress Beauchamp's room.  That way ye will be close in the instance she might be in need of ye."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "As ye say, Uncle.  Is there anythin' else?"</p><p>Colum shook his head and stood up, "No' at this moment.  Yer task starts now, escort Mistress Beauchamp to the dining hall for supper and dinna leave her side, no' for anythin'.  In the mornin', ye will show her to the surgery and remain by her side at all times.  Mistress Beauchamp isna a prisoner here, but until we can ascertain her origins and purpose for bein' in Scotland, she will remain under guard."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie did as his uncle had requested him to do and stood to escort Claire from Colum's study straight to the dining hall.  He was unsure exactly what had been said between the two of them before he had arrived, but he was thankful that his uncle had insisted that he take on the part of Claire's guard.  He knew that she was frightened of the other men and if he was going to be honest with himself, he didn't want the other men anywhere near her. </p><p>As they exited Colum's study, Jamie took Claire by the elbow and guided her through the corridors, "I must say that I am surprised that Colum didna wish to speak wi' ye longer, but he must have realized that since ye have no memory of yer past, that ye canna be hiding anything."</p><p>Claire nodded as she let out a long breath, "Yes, he seemed shocked at first that I have no memory of my past, not of where I come from or why I am in Scotland, but he did seem like he believed me at least.   I suppose that is a good thing, especially since I have nothing that I could tell him.  If I knew anything about myself, I would tell him, I would tell you, but you know as much as I do and you seem to be the only one that is willing to help me to try and remember."</p><p>Jamie gave her elbow a friendly squeeze, "It is my pleasure to help ye try and remember, mistress."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "Jamie, we have kissed already, I think we are past the formalities, don't you?"</p><p>Jamie shrugged his shoulders as if his shirt didn't quite fit right and lowered his gaze to the floor in front of them, "Aye, in private perhaps, but I wouldna put it past either of my uncles no' to take advantage of our relationship and force one or both of us to do something that we dinna wish to do, or to separate us all together."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow and stopped in her tracks, forcing Jamie to stop and turn back to look at her, "Would they do that, use whatever this is between us to hurt us?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, they would.  But dinna get my wrong, I am no' ashamed of ye, no' at all.  I just think that for now at least, it will be better for both of us if we keep what it is between us, just between us, and act as nothing more than friends when we are in the company of other people."</p><p>Claire's frown deepened, "I don't like it, but if you think it is best, then I will trust your judgment."</p><p>Jamie sighed, "Aye, I do, but since Colum has assigned me to be yer guard, we will have plenty of time to get to ken one another."</p><p>Claire smiled softly at him and allowed him to take her arm again as they continued on their way to the great hall. </p><p>Just before they walked through the doors, Jamie released Claire's elbow and stepped a bit away from her, "Mistress, I'll find a place for us to sit, and then I will go and fetch some food for us."</p><p>Claire nodded and waited for Jamie to take the lead, then followed him to a table at the far end of the hall where Murtagh was already seated.  She sighed in relief at seeing another familiar face of someone that she trusted.  She took her seat across from Murtagh as Jamie left to get them something to eat, "It's so good to see you, Murtagh, I feel a bit overwhelmed with all these new people."</p><p>Murtagh reached a hand across the table and patted Claire's hand, "Dinna fash lass, the lad and I will see that ye are no' left alone, we have pledged ourselves to protect ye."</p><p>Claire smiled at Murtagh and her eyes lit up, "Actually, Colum has assigned Jamie as my guard, he is to stay by my side at all times.  He even sent Mrs. Fitz to prepare Jamie a room next to mine, so that if I am in need of him at any time, even in the middle of the night, he will be close enough to come to my aid."</p><p>Murtagh made a sound in his throat that Claire couldn't interpret, "Well, I have to say that allowing the lad to sleep in a real bed is a dam sight better than forcin' him to sleep in the hayloft above the stables."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "He was sleeping in the hayloft, but I thought Colum and Dougal were his uncles."</p><p>Murtagh nodded, "Aye, they are."</p><p>Claire turned to look in the direction Jamie had gone, but she was unable to spot him.  "Then why would they force their own nephew to sleep in such deplorable conditions?"</p><p>Murtagh chuckled, "The lad might be their nephew, but in their opinion, he doesna deserve any special treatment, especially considering who his father was."</p><p>Claire swung her gaze back to land on Murtagh, "Why would it matter who his father was?"</p><p>Murtagh furrowed his brow, "The lad's father, was a Fraser, and the MacKenzies and Frasers dinna have any love loss between them.  Jamie's mother ran away wi' Brian Fraser and eloped.  She snuck out of the castle to be wi' him, right under the noses of over three hundred clansmen.  The two of them ran away in the night to wed and Ellen's brothers dinna find her until she was already carryin' Brian's bairn.  Since the lass was already wi' child, there was nothing they could do, except to refuse to acknowledge her or her bairns.  It wasna until after Ellen died in childbed that Dougal went to Lallybroch and requested that Brian send young Jamie to foster wi' him when he turned 16.  But if ye ask my opinion, Colum and Dougal only allow Jamie to remain here under their protection in hopes that they will gain control of Lallybroch."</p><p>Before Claire could ask any questions on the matter, Jamie's voice broke into their conversation, "I've brought ye a variety of food, Sassenach, I dinna ken what ye would like."</p><p>Claire smiled up at Jamie and moved over a bit so he could take his seat next to her.  Jamie gladly took the seat next to Claire after setting down the tray covered in an abundance of food, enough for both of them.  The three of them ate in relative silence, all aware of the curious eyes pointed in their direction.  What they weren't aware of, was the disdainful stare pointed directly at Claire from the direction of the doorway that led to the kitchen. </p><p>Though most of the castle folk were unaware of the connection that Jamie and Claire had formed, Laoghaire could see it as plain as if there were a ribbon connecting the two of them.  She knew she had to formulate a plan to sever the connection before it became too strong, she needed to come up with a way to guarantee that Jamie was hers.  She narrowed her gaze at the Sassenach and wondered out how best to hurt her without Jamie figuring out it was she that had done the Sassenach any harm.  It would take a bit of time, but she had a devious plan formulating in her mind that would surely do the trick.</p><p>Once the three were finished with their meal, Jamie leaned across the table, keeping his voice low so that he could speak to Murtagh without anyone else hearing, "Would ye accompany me and the lass back to her bed chamber, I ken that I am her guard but I dinna wish for any tongues to be waging until that fact is well known throughout the castle."</p><p>Murtagh nodded, "Aye, I'll do ye both that favor."</p><p>Jamie gave him a brief smile then turned to Claire, "Are ye ready to return to yer chamber, mistress?"</p><p>Claire wiped her mouth with her napkin, placed it beside her nearly empty plate, and smiled sweetly at him as she gave him a curt nod, "Yes, Mr. Fraser, I am quite ready to retire for the night."</p><p>Jamie rose from his seat then offered Claire a hand to help her rise.  They stood together and waited for Murtagh to gather their plates, take them to the kitchen and return to their side.  Claire was flanked by both men and felt safe between them as they made their way from the great hall, up the stairs, and down the long corridor to Claire's chamber.  Once they reached the door, both men bowed gallantly to her to bid her goodnight.  Jamie took her hand and kissed her knuckles before looking up at her through his auburn lashes, "Goodnight to ye, mistress.  I'll be right next door if ye need anything."</p><p>Claire smiled thoughtfully at him, wishing she could give him a goodnight kiss, but remembering propriety when out in the open was best.  She regretfully extracted her hand from Jamie's grasp and curtsied before both men, "Thank you both for seeing me safe, I look forward to seeing you in the morning Mr. Fraser, goodnight."</p><p>Murtagh gave a nod and both men waited for her to disappear behind her door.  Neither of them moved until they heard her lock slip into place, then they both let out a breath.  "I dinna ken if ye noticed the looks in the hall lad, but be mindful of yer surroundings, no' all the castle inhabitants are happy that a sassenach is in our midst.  I ken Colum assigned ye to be her guard, but if ye should be in need of my assistance, all ye must do is ask, aye?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Thank ye a goistidh, I think yer right about that.  I dinna ken for certain but I thought I felt scornful stares while we were in the hall."</p><p>Murtagh slapped Jamie on the back, "Aye, there are many of the lassies that have their eye on ye and though ye hide it well, the Sassenach clearly is enamored wi' ye and the lasses dinna like it.  Many of them want ye for themselves, so keep a careful watch on Claire, she isna safe here."</p><p>Jamie made a grunting sound and nodded, "Aye, I ken that, and as soon as I am able, I wish to ferry her away from Leoch.  But neither of us are in the position to flee just yet."</p><p>Murtagh and Jamie turned to walk away from Claire's door and both entered Jamie's chamber which was situated directly next to Claire's.  As they walked inside they could hear a quiet humming coming from the other side of the adjoining door.  Murtagh looked up at the door and quirked his brow, "Adjoining rooms?"</p><p>Jamie nodded as he blushed and went to sit by the hearth, "Aye, Colum thought it best in case she is in need of my assistance while in her chamber.  Perhaps he kens the level of danger she is in as well and doesna trust everyone within these castle walls."</p><p>Murtagh grunted as he walked over and took the seat next to Jamie, "Aye, he is canny, he kens the kind of danger she is in.  But if ye dinna mind, I should like to stay and sit wi' ye a while, at least until we ken the lass has gone to sleep."</p><p>Jamie smiled as he leaned forward to pour them both a dram of whisky, "Aye, I am bone weary myself, so I dinna mind if ye stay a bit to help me keep watch."</p><p>After a while of sipping his whisky, Murtagh furrowed his brow and leaned forward to whisper to Jamie, "Perhaps ye should make sure the door between yer rooms is unlocked, that way if she needs ye, there will be no barrier."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, then looked up at Murtagh, "Should I open it a crack so that I will hear her better?"</p><p>Murtagh frowned, "That is no' a bad idea, but perhaps ye should knock on the door now and ask the lass herself is she feels comfortable wi' that arrangement.  After all, ye dinna want to frighten the poor lass."</p><p>Jamie nodded as he stood up, "Aye, yer right."</p><p>He walked over to the adjoining door and knocked softly, so as not to startle Claire.  A moment later he heard footsteps coming closer and then the door opened just a crack as Claire peeked through the small opening, "Jamie, what is it, is everything all right?"</p><p>Jamie smiled sheepishly at her, "Aye, tis, Claire, but Murtagh and I were just discussing our situation and we both agree that ye are no' entirely safe here at Leoch."</p><p>Claire opened the door wide enough so that a person could walk through and Jamie's eyes went wide at the sight of her in her nearly translucent shift.  He quickly tore his gaze from the dark areas where her hardened nipples pressed against the thin fabric and cleared his throat, "We were discussing keeping this door open just a bit so that I might hear ye if ye are in need of my assistance in the middle of the night, but I didna wish to do that wi'out yer consent."</p><p>Claire crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, but do you truly think that I will be in danger in the middle of the night and with my door locked?"</p><p>Jamie shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, "Aye I do, even though yer door locks, there is a key to it and Murtagh and I both agree that there are many lasses that may not like that I am spendin' time wi' ye, even if they dinna ken the truth of our relationship."</p><p>Claire sighed and nodded, "Right, then yes I agree, we should definitely keep this door open, but whether it is wide open or just a crack won't make a difference, I would rather keep it wide open so that if I am in need of you, there won't be anything to stop you from coming straight through.  My bed, as well as yours, is off to the side and not in sight of each other through the open door, so we won't have an issue of privacy."</p><p>Jamie nodded and a small crooked smile graced his lips, "As ye say, mistress, I shall bid ye goodnight, again."</p><p>Claire giggled, "Goodnight Jamie, I will see you in the morning unless something comes up before then."</p><p>Jamie bowed and watched as Claire turned away from him and walked away from the open doorway and out of sight.  He decided that it was probably time for him to get ready for bed as well.  Murtagh must have already deduced as much because he was standing near Jamie's chamber door, "I'll bid ye goodnight then, lad.  Ye ken where I will be if ye need me."</p><p>Jamie smiled at his Godfather, "Thank ye, a goistidh, goodnight to ye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie waited for Murtagh to make his exit, before walking over to the adjoining door and listening for any sounds coming from Claire's room.  When he didn't hear anything, he deduced that she had likely crawled into bed after their brief exchange just moments ago.  He then decided that it was probably best for him to prepare for bed as well, after all, he didn't know how early Claire would be waking in the morning to explore her new surgery.  </p><p>He walked over to where he and Murtagh had been sitting by the fire and began to remove his waistcoat, boots, breeks, stockings, and stock.  Placing each piece of clothing over the back of the chair, where he had laid his coat when he first arrived in his new quarters.  He looked down at himself and contemplated removing his shirt, but in the end, he decided that it was probably best to leave it on.  Normally when he had a proper bed in which to lay his head, he would sleep in the nude, but with Claire right next door, and only an open door separating them, he decided that sleeping in the nude, was probably a bad idea.</p><p>He walked over to the bed, pulled back the quilts, and climbed in, immediately regretting not warming the bed while he undressed.  He rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness and his ability to be distracted by the lovely Sassenach next door and leaned over to blow out the flame of the candle that sat on the table next to his bed.  He laid back, pushed the quilt down to just above his hips, and crossed his hands over his chest as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. </p><p>Once he could see again, he stared up at the ceiling, the fingers on his left hand tapping out a tattoo on his chest.  Thoughts of Claire sleeping peacefully right next door continued to dance through his head.  He imagined her long, porcelain legs curled up as she laid on her side, her pouty pink lips, relaxed in sleep as she dreamed.  He wondered what she might be dreaming of, would the memories of her past come to her in her sleep, or would they continue to evade her even while she slumbered?</p><p>After a while, when sleep would not take him, he decided that he should probably check on her before he fell asleep.  After all, it was the gentlemanly thing to do, he was her guard and her safety was his only priority.  So he tossed the quilt back, threw his legs over the side of the bed, slowly rising as he attempted to remain as silent as possible.  He walked carefully across the floor, raising up on his toes and stepping gingerly to keep the floor from creaking under his weight as he made his way across to the open doorway.</p><p>When he finally reached the doorway, he leaned carefully against the door jam and peaked his head around the corner.  Claire lay with her back to him and her brown curls spread over her pillow, the light of the moon streaming in through her window and spilling over her body.  Jamie sighed as he took in the sight of her, laying so peacefully in her bed as the soft moonlight gave her smooth white skin an almost ethereal glow and spread over her hair, revealing bits of gold and auburn in the peaks and valleys of the depths of her curls.   He bit his lip to keep a second sigh from escaping as his eyes traveled over her shoulders, down her ribs, to the dip of her waist, and the gloriously large upward curve of her hip.  Her legs were curled in front of her in an almost fetal like position and she lay with her hands pressed together as she rested her cheek on them.  Jamie felt a grin spread on his face as he imagined himself curled around her in spoon fashion, protecting her with his body.</p><p>He suddenly blushed at the thought of having her lovely round arse pressed up against his cock and shook his head in embarrassment, attempting to shake the sinful thoughts from his head.  He knew he shouldn't be having such thoughts about Claire, not when not even she knew the truth about herself.  But if he was being honest with himself, he hoped she would never get her memory back.  He was perfectly happy to continue in the role of her guard to the outside world and in private to steal as many kisses as she would allow.</p><p>Suddenly he was startled from his thoughts by her voice reaching through the darkness for him, "Jamie, are you alright, what are you doing standing there in the dark?"</p><p>He pulled himself to his full height and stepped further into Claire's room, "Beggin' yer pardon, Mistress, I didna mean to wake ye."</p><p>Claire turned over and sat up, the quilt falling from her shoulders, revealing the shift she was still wearing, "You didn't wake me, actually I have been lying here trying to fall asleep."</p><p>Jamie shuffled back and forth from foot to foot, "I'll leave ye to it then, I willna disturb yer efforts any longer."</p><p>Claire raised a hand in his direction and gestured for him to come closer, "Nonsense, it appears we are both unable to find sleep so easily, come here, please."</p><p>Jamie took a deep breath and contemplated his options, then shook his head decisively, "Tis no' proper for me to be in yer room."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "It's not as though anyone will know either way.  But since neither of us can sleep, we can talk, get to know one another a bit to pass the time."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow in thought, she had made a valid point and he did yearn to know her better.  Even if he couldn't learn anything about her history, he could learn who she was by just listening to her speak, observing her mannerisms and her reactions to things he said.  He also longed to tell her everything about himself, things even Murtagh didn't know about him.  Perhaps she was right and they could talk, and the time he spent with her in her room would be nothing more than an innocent conversation between two adults.</p><p>After a minute or two he nodded his head and tentatively walked over to the side of her bed, "Alright, I suppose there isna anythin' wrong wi' just talkin'."</p><p>Claire grinned, scooted over to allow room for Jamie to sit, and patted the bed next to her, "Well, come sit next to me then.  I can't wait to learn all the things there is to know about you."</p><p>Jamie nodded and briefly looked up to the ceiling, committing his soul to the keeping of the saints above.  He climbed up on the bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard and keeping a respectable distance between them.  Claire pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her cheek on her knees as she looked at him with longing, "Tell me something about yourself."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow as he folded his hands together and placed them in his lap, "What would ye like to ken?"</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "Well if I knew that I wouldn't be asking you to tell me something, now would I?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I suppose ye wouldna."</p><p>Claire smiled softly, "Tell me about your family."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow in thought, "How far back?"</p><p>It was Claire's turn to laugh, "I'm sure you could tell me about many generations, but let's start with your parents."</p><p>Jamie smiled his sexy crooked smile and began, "My father was a Fraser, of course.  My mother was a MacKenzie, sister to Dougal and Colum."  Jamie told her the circumstances of his parent's impromptu marriage, and how the conception of his late brother Willie had sealed the deal.   Claire smiled at the romanticism of it all and at how Jamie beamed as he told her of all the members of his family.  Gradually she moved closer to him, craving his nearness and warmth and when he got to the point in the story where he had been arrested, Claire placed her hand on his arm in comfort.   To her surprise, Jamie didn't retreat from her touch, on the contrary, he placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.  "As ye can likely imagine, I have many more stories that I could tell ye, but I dinna think tonight is the proper time for that."</p><p>Claire nodded as she turned her hand over so that their palms were pressed together.  She lifted Jamie's hand and brought it to her lips, "Thank you for sharing all of that with me, Jamie.  I know that you would like to know about me as well, and I wish I knew something that I could tell you, but you know as much about me as I do, I'm afraid."</p><p>Jamie nodded in understanding, "Aye, but even wi'out a history, I have been able to get the feel of who ye truly are."</p><p>Claire quirked an eyebrow as she scooted even closer to him, eliminating the last bit of space that had existed between them.  Claire was pressed against Jamie, from shoulder to knee as she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his shoulder, "And what is it that you have learned about me, Jamie?"</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head, "I have learned that ye have a kind heart and a gentle touch.  Ye care about people, even those which ye dinna ken yet.  Even though ye seem to be English, ye act more like a Scottish lass than a Sassenach."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "But that is what you call me."</p><p>Jamie nodded and smiled at her, "I dinna use it to describe ye as bein' English, tis more of an endearment, wi' reference to yer uniqueness.  Ye are no' like any other lass that I have ever met and though ye are no' able to tell me about yer self, I like talkin' to ye.  I like spendin' time wi' ye and touchin' ye."</p><p>Claire blushed as Jamie tucked an errant curl behind her ear, "I like touching you too."</p><p>Jamie took a deep breath, "Claire, ye dinna ken how much I want ye, but I am a gentleman and must behave as one.  I think it's time that I return to my own bed.  We both need our sleep, but I will fetch ye for breakfast in the mornin' then after breakfast we will go down and ye can take a look at yer new surgery."</p><p>Claire nodded as she watched Jamie pull himself away from her and climb out of her bed.  She scooted closer to him, settling in the warmth that he had just left behind.  She reached up and captured his hand, "Goodnight, Jamie."</p><p>Jamie smiled softly as he leaned down closer to her, brushing his lips over hers, "Goodnight, Sassenach.  Sleep well, I will see ye in the mornin'."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised Jamie knocked on the adjoining door early the following morning.  Unbeknownst to him, Claire was a late sleeper and loathed waking up when the sun was so low in the sky.  When his knock went unanswered, Jamie peeked his head around the corner.  His eyes grew wide at what he saw, Claire lay like a starfish in the middle of the bed, her shift pushed up to reveal her lower half and even the underside of one of her breasts.  Jamie was in a trance as he looked over her beautiful body, his eyes lingering on the triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs.  He blinked his eyes several times, not truly believing what he was seeing, but when the image didn't change, he pulled his head back and cleared his throat.  He needed to at least attempt a modicum of respect for Claire's privacy.  </p><p>He took a deep breath and brought his hand up to knock again, but this time a bit harder.  He waited through one, two, three, four heartbeats, and still, she didn't respond.  He furrowed his brow in thought, he didn't want to leave her alone to run down and fetch breakfast.  He knew that if she woke and he was gone, she would be frightened and would likely lose trust in his ability to protect her.  He also couldn't very well ask one of the servants to fetch breakfast up for them, it would simply be too obvious that they were using the adjoining door for something besides emergencies.</p><p>With all other options off the table, Jamie resigned himself to what he must do.  He squared his shoulders, leaned his head into her room again to take a quick peek at the layout and the position of her quilt.  Then he stood back up, closed his eyes, and tried to see the room in his mind's eye as he navigated his way over to her bed.  He put his hands out in front of him, waving them back and forth so he could stop before he ran into anything, and finally his shins hit the edge of her bed.  He breathed in a sigh of relief then steeled himself for the next step in his plan.  </p><p>He reached down until his fingertips came into contact with the mattress, the sheets rumpled under his hands.  He moved his hands forward, slowly so as not to suddenly touch her and startle her awake.  He moved his hands a bit more, the anxiety and hope of possibly touching her skin, rising inside of him, causing his cock to harden slightly.  He shook his head to rid himself of the sinful thoughts that suddenly arose and cleared his throat.   His hands skimmed over more of the bed and then without warning something grabbed his wrist.  His eyes shot open and he looked down at his wrist, which was encircled by long delicate fingers.  His eyes followed the fingers, down to the hand, then up the arm and over the shoulder before landing on her face.  She had a look of amusement on her face and her eyebrow was quirked as if asking a silent question.</p><p>Jamie suddenly stood ramrod straight, attempting to pull his arm from her grasp, but her wicked chuckle stopped him and he allowed her to pull him down to sit on the bed.  "What were you doing, Jamie?"</p><p>Jamie cleared his throat and attempted to avert his eyes.  He wasn't sure if she had adjusted her shift, but he would not dishonor her by taking a look at her current state to check. "I came to fetch ye for breakfast, I knocked on the door, but ye didna wake."</p><p>Claire hummed, "Mmhmm, so what were you doing with your eyes closed and your hands moving across my bed?"</p><p>Jamie took a deep breath and could no longer avoid looking at her face, as a blush crept up his neck, "I peeked in to see if ye were alright, but I saw ye were only sleepin'.  I didna wish to leave ye alone, so I came in to pull the quilt over ye before I attempted to wake ye.  Yer shift had moved up in yer sleep and yer honeypot was bare.  I was only tryin' to help ye to be decent before I attempted to wake ye."</p><p>Claire giggled, "So why were your eyes closed, have you never seen a naked woman before?"</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "Aye, I have, but ye are a lady and it is no' right for anyone to see ye in such a state."</p><p>Claire scooted closer to him and cupped his cheek, "I thought you wanted to be with me, to see what this is between us?"</p><p>Jamie closed his eyes and nodded, relishing the feel of her hand on his face, "Aye, I do, but I wish to make ye mine before anythin' happens."</p><p>Claire's smile softened, "So does that mean that you believe this thing between us is strong enough to keep us together forever?"</p><p>Jamie turned away from her, unable to mask the emotions on his face, "Aye, I do.  I canna explain it, but I feel a pull towards ye, an overwhelmin' desire to protect ye and keep ye wi' me always."</p><p>Claire released his wrist and interlaced her fingers with his, "I feel that way too, Jamie, but what do we do about it.  You said that your uncles would use our relationship against us if the found out."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, they will.  But since I am yer guard, we will have time alone.  The best plan of action will be to act as no more than friends when we are among others, and when we are alone, we can be completely open wi' one another.  I ken that Colum assigned me to be yer guard so that he might learn about yer past, about memories that might be awoken in ye.  But I give ye my word that when ye remember somethin', I will leave it up to ye to decide if ye wish for me to tell him."</p><p>Claire breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Jamie, but we have no evidence that my memory will return.  Now, you mentioned something about breakfast?"</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Aye, I did, so up ye get, put some clothes on and I'll escort ye down to the hall."</p><p>Claire released Jamie's hand and watched as he rose from her bed, strode over to the door, then turned to look at her before going through it, "Call out, when yer decent." Then Jamie turned, his kilt twirling behind him as he departed.</p><hr/><p>When Jamie and Claire arrived in the hall, Jamie immediately spotted Murtagh who waved them both over.  Jamie walked behind Claire, a hand at her lower back as he guided her over to the table.  Both of them took their seats and Jamie grinned at his godfather, "Thank ye for fetchin' our plates, a goistidh, I still dinna feel quite right about leavin' Claire's side."</p><p>Murtagh nodded and picked up his cup, "Aye, I have heard talk among some of the maids, Claire's presence here has no' gone over well wi' some of them.  Ye best remain at the lass's side and no' leave her for even a moment.  Tis no' safe in this castle for the lass, between the vengeful besoms in the kitchen and yer lecherous uncle, she already has many who seek to harm her."</p><p>Claire shuddered at Murtagh's admission and pressed closer to Jamie, "Perhaps for lunch, we could ask Mrs. Fitz to pack our lunch.  We will likely be busy cleaning out the surgery anyway."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, the more time away from devious stares, the better."</p><p>The three finished their lunch, keeping their conversation to a minimum in case there were curious listeners nearby.  When they were finished with breakfast, both Murtagh and Jamie escorted Claire to her new surgery.  It was Jamie's duty to remain at her side, but Murtagh decided to stay as well and betwixt the three of them, they had the surgery dusted and rid of old or useless herbs and so called remedies.</p><p>By the time they had finished, it was nearly lunchtime and Murtagh volunteered to go to the kitchen and get a basket full of food for the three of them to share.  Jamie and Claire took the few minutes alone to sit together on the small bed that was situated in the corner of the room.  Jamie took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.  "Ye have worked hard today, Sassenach, this surgery will be bustlin' wi' patients in no time."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "Well before any of that happens, I need to replenish my stores, do you know of a place where I can get some fresh herbs?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, there is a garden at the rear of the castle, tis on the way to the loch.  I can take ye there after we eat our lunch, if ye like."</p><p>Claire nodded, as a bright smile spread over her face, "Yes, I would quite like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Jamie and Murtagh stayed close to Claire, accompanying her to the herb garden and acting more as her assistants than her guards.  Jamie, of course, was always watching for any dangers that might befall Claire, but thankfully nothing of the sort had happened.  As the days passed, Claire would visit Colum in his private chamber to give him daily massages, endearing her to the grumpy Laird of Leoch.  She wasn't sure what had changed, but soon, more and more people were visiting her surgery and as they did, they seemed to begin to trust her and to open up to her.  She began to learn secrets about almost every castle inhabitant, tucking the knowledge away for later use.</p><p>On Friday, just four days after she had ridden into Leoch, wrapped in Jamie's plaid, she and Jamie had gone for a leisurely stroll through the gardens, under the guise of collecting more medicinal herbs.  As they approached a tree at the far end of the garden, Jamie reached up and took Claire by the elbow as he leaned close to whisper in her ear.  "There is a lass over yonder that has been watchin' ye each time we come to the garden."</p><p>Claire looked around the garden and noticed a few different people.  She furrowed her brow and brought her eyes back to Jamie, "Which one?"</p><p>Jamie turned and briefly looked over his shoulder, "The one wi' the light red hair, her name is Geillis Duncan, but I dinna want ye to go anywhere near her."</p><p>Claire's frown deepened, "Why, what's wrong with her?"</p><p>Jamie lowered his voice a bit more and guided her to a bench that was located on the far side of the tree, "She is said to be a witch, and I dinna trust her."</p><p>Claire quirked her brow skeptically, "A witch, are you serious?"</p><p>Jamie shrugged, "I dinna believe in witches myself, but there is certainly somethin' strange about her.  Please, just promise me that ye will stay away from her."</p><p>Claire sighed and gave a small nod in confirmation, "Alright, you have lived here longer than I have, I will trust your judgment."</p><p>Jamie grinned broadly, "Good, now there is somethin' I would like to discuss wi' ye."</p><p>Claire sat down and then patted the area on the bench next to her, indicating that she wished for Jamie to sit with her.  He obliged then looked around to be certain that he wouldn't be overheard.  "There is gonna be a type of gatherin' in the hall this evenin', tis for the castle inhabitants and MacKenzie tenants to voice the grievances they might have betwixt themselves.  Colum will rule on each case separately and dole out justice as he sees fit."</p><p>Claire tilted her head to the side, "Are you asking me to go with you, to this trial?"</p><p>Jamie rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Aye, I am, that is if ye would like to go."</p><p>Claire took his hand in hers and gave it a brief squeeze before releasing it, "I would love to accompany you tonight, Jamie."</p><p>Jamie grinned triumphantly, "Good after we finish in yer wee surgery, we will return to our rooms and dress for the evening's entertainment."</p><hr/><p>Jamie and Claire had come to a mutual agreement that their adjoining door would remain closed during the day but opened at night in case Claire was in need of Jamie.  So the two of them dressed in their respective rooms and when they had finished, Jamie walked around and knocked on the external door to Claire's chamber.  "Claire, I'm here to escort ye to the hall if yer ready."</p><p>Claire smoothed down her dress, took one last look in the mirror to ensure that her riot of curls were still held in place by the many pins she used to put her hair up, then walked over and opened the door.  She smiled at Jamie, "You clean up quite nicely, Jamie."</p><p>He grinned at her, "Thank ye, Sassenach, ye look lovely as well, shall we?" He offered his elbow, which she gratefully took after stepping into the corridor and pulling her door shut behind her.  </p><p>When they arrived in the hall, Jamie found a place for them to stand where Claire would be able to hear and see the proceedings clearly.  The first people to step in front of Colum began to speak in Gáidhlig.  Claire turned to Jamie with a confused expression on her face, "I don't know what they're saying."</p><p>Jamie smirked, "Aye, I'll translate for ye."</p><p>Claire smiled gratefully and turned her eyes back to the front of the room as Jamie leaned closer to whisper in her ear.  "They're neighbors, arguin' over a cow."</p><p>Claire swung her head around to peer at Jamie speculatively, "Are you serious, a cow?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, each man is claimin' that the cow belongs to them.  Colum is settling it now."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes but continued to watch the proceedings as Jamie translated each injustice into her ear.  Finally, after about half an hour of different people standing to voice their grievances to Colum, a young blonde girl was pulled up by an older man.  Jamie straightened up and began listening without translating the conversation to Claire.  She noticed and grabbed his arm, "What is happening, what are they saying?"</p><p>Jamie tore his attention from the head of the room and looked down at Claire, "That is the lass's father, he is accusin' her of loose behavior and wishes for Colum to punish her."</p><p>Claire nodded, "That sounds reasonable."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "I must do somethin', it would shame the lass to be beaten in the hall in front of everyone."</p><p>Claire tightened her grip on his arm, "Jamie, if you step in and stop it, the girl will not learn her lesson.  I think a bit of punishment to stop this kind of behavior might be exactly what she needs."</p><p>Jamie scoffed, "How can ye say such a thing, she is young and it would embarrass the lass."</p><p>Claire quirked her brow, "Would it be more shameful to be beaten to stop this behavior or to fall pregnant and be an unwed mother to a bastard?"</p><p>Jamie's eyes widened in realization, "Aye, perhaps yer right.  But I still dinna like it."</p><p>Claire sighed, "Jamie, do you know the girl, is she someone special to you."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "Well, no."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, and turned him toward the back of the room, "Then you must let it go, let justice be served and let the girl learn her lesson.  Besides, I'm tired of this and would like to go for a walk in the moonlight."</p><p>Jamie's lips curled up into a smile, "Aye, I would like that as well, some time to spend alone wi' ye is exactly what I need."</p><p>Claire grinned, "Good, then let's go before anyone notices."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the short chapter.  But I hope you like the contents.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the two made their way out of the hall, Laoghaire's pained cries could be heard throughout the castle corridors.  Jamie turned toward the sound, a pained and worried look on his face, but as he tried to take a step back toward the hall, Claire cupped his face, "Jamie, if you interceed, she won't learn anything.  I know that what she is going through doesn't sit right with you, but if you step in, she will never stop the behavior that she is being punished for.  Please, focus on us, not her, trust me, it's better this way.  Besides, you wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea, by stepping in and stopping what she deserves."</p><p>Jamie frowned, "Aye, I ken yer right, but if I step in, it would only be a kindness toward a young lass, nothin' more."</p><p>Claire quirked her brow, "Jamie, she is young and impressionable, if you step in now, she will see you as her hero and savior and will likely form an unnatural bond to you.  She might even believe that she is in love with you for being such a kind gentleman in what she sees as her hour of need."</p><p>Jamie's eyes went wide, "Do ye truly think that would happen?"</p><p>Claire nodded and let her hand fall from his face so she could lace their fingers together and pull him along toward the outer doors. "Yes, I certainly do.  Now, come and spend time wi me."</p><p>Jamie chuckled and allowed her to pull him along as they stealthily made their way out of the castle and into the night, unnoticed by prying eyes.   As they made their way past the outer walls and toward the loch at the south side of the castle, they stayed to the shadows and kept their voices low.  Jamie pulled Claire back near the corner, to await the sentry to turn his back, so they could slip past without being seen.  Claire looked up and luckily Jamie's hand came up to cover her mouth, just in time to stifle a giggle.  He leaned closer, his breath hot on her ear, "If ye dinna keep quiet, we'll be found out.  I dinna think ye wish for everyone in the castle to ken that we are alone in the dark together, do ye?"</p><p>Claire shook her head and stuck her tongue out to lick between his fingers.  In turn, he snaked his other hand around her waist and pulled her back against him, a low groan escaping his throat as she pressed back against him, "Yer a wicked wee thing, what are ye tryin' to do to me?"</p><p>Claire shrugged and leaned her head back against his shoulder, but was unable to answer with Jamie's hand still covering her mouth.  After another minute, the sentry turned and moved away from them, affording them just enough time to slip by and become part of the landscape beyond the castle.  They took careful tentative steps until they had made it far enough away not to be heard, then Jamie took Claire's hand and they picked up their pace, running toward the loch.</p><p>As they approached the water's edge, Jamie suddenly stopped and Claire nearly crashed into his back, breathless and giddy after running most of the way from the castle.  She placed both of her hands on his back and rested her forehead between his shoulder blades as she caught her breath.  Jamie turned enough to pull her around in front of him and wrap his arms around her.  He looked down at her, just as she brought her eyes up, "Everyone will be in the hall for several more hours, would ye like to go for a swim while they are distracted?"</p><p>Claire got a twinkle in her eye as she took a step back from him, "Well, I won't be getting my dress wet, so turn around while I take it off.  Don't look until I'm in the water."</p><p>Jamie chuckled and did as she asked, removing his clothes as he heard Claire do the same.  He kept his back turned and fought the urge to turn and take a quick peek at her, but soon he could hear her footsteps receding and her voice as she called to him, "Alright, Jamie, you can turn around now, come and join me the water is so refreshing."</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes and chuckled as he pulled his shirt off and turned to face the loch.  He stood in the shadow of a large rowen tree, so even though the moonlight glittered on the surface of the water, it wasn't bright enough to illuminate his body and therefore dishonor Claire with his nakedness.  He watched as she disappeared beneath the surface and took the opportunity to run and jump into the loch himself.  When he was completely submerged, he swam in the direction that he had last seen her but when he reached the spot where she had gone under, she was nowhere to be found.  He furrowed his brow and looked around, but she still didn't appear.  After a few more moments, he began to worry and he held his breath to listen, but then he felt her arms come around his neck and her round breasts press against the scarred skin of his back.  "You are always so bloody warm."</p><p>Jamie chuckled and reached up, placing his hands over hers where they laid across his collar bone, "Aye, are ye cold?"</p><p>Claire shivered and her legs came up to wrap around his waist from the back, "Just a bit."</p><p>Jamie pulled on one of her arms, "Then come around in front of me so that I might wrap my arms around ye and keep ye warm."</p><p>Claire released her grip and allowed Jamie to pull her around him, his arms coming around her shoulders as she pressed her breasts against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.  "I don't know that we will do much swimming like this, but I do enjoy being in your arms."</p><p>Jamie took a deep breath and tightened his hold around her, trying to suppress the urge to press his half hard cock up and inside of her.  She adjusted herself, which caused hot core to rub against the base of his cock and Jamie moaned in response, "If ye keep that up, lass, we might both regret what happens next."</p><p>Claire lifted her head and looked up into his eyes, a worried expression on her face, "What could ever happen between us that we would regret?"</p><p>Jamie closed his eyes and prayed for strength, but when he opened his eyes again, all the fight went out of him and he pressed up so that she could feel what she was doing to him, "If ye keep wigglin' yer arse against my cock, I might just take ye here in the water."</p><p>Claire's expression changed, and her worry was replaced with a challenging, sultry expression, "What could be more romantic, than making love in a loch, lit by the light of the moon?"</p><p>Jamie groaned and brought his head down to rest against hers, "I wish to do right by ye, perhaps a swim wasna such a good idea after all."</p><p>Claire stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "Jamie, we are all alone, only you and I would ever know and we have been dying to be close to each other since we met, honestly what is to stop us now?"</p><p>Jamie took a deep breath and pulled his head away from hers to look into her eyes, "I promised myself that I wouldna lie wi' a woman unless I could promise her marriage, I canna promise ye that, Claire."</p><p>She furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Why not, what's is stopping you from promising me that?"</p><p>Jamie sighed and loosened his grip on her, "I have a price on my head, I am no prospect for a husband."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "I don't care about any of that, I want you, and you want me, don't let your pride get in the way.  If you want me to be your wife, all you have to do is ask."</p><p>Jamie quirked his brow, "So if I asked ye to handfast wi' me, right here and now, ye would do it?"</p><p>Claire shrugged, "I don't know what that is, but I would be willing to do anything you asked of me."</p><p>Jamie squared his shoulders and tightened his grip on her again, pulling her tighter against him, "Two people handfast when they wish to be wed and a priest isna available to do it properly.  Tis good for a year and a day and we are as good as wed."</p><p>Claire nodded emphatically, "Then let's do it."</p><p>Jamie swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat and nodded in agreement, "Alright, but I must put ye down."</p><p>Claire unwrapped her legs from his waist and allowed Jamie to tow her in toward shore a bit, then set her on her feet.  He took her hand in his and looked straight into her eyes, "Repeat after me."</p><p>Claire stood as tall as she could and nodded, waiting for instructions.  Jamie gave her his vows, then Claire took her turn repeating them.  When it was over, he pulled her tight against his chest and pressed his lips against hers, for a long, lingering, passionate kiss.  When he pulled back he stroked her cheek and tucked a stray wet curl behind her ear, "Now yer mine and I willna spend another night separated from ye.  I wish to lie wi' ye, but I dinna want our first time to be in the loch, will ye mind verra much if I spread my plaid on the ground for ye to lie on?"</p><p>Claire shook her head and wrapped herself back around him, "No, I wouldn't mind at all, I want you to take me now, my husband."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shorter than I intended and I do apologize for that.  I am trying to get back to writing, but with all of the tragedy that has happened in my life recently, it's been a bit difficult to let go of reality and let my mind fantasize about what comes next in my stories.  I'm trying though, so please be patient with me.  I want to thank all of you that have stuck around and waiting for me to continue these, I will, but it's going to take a bit of time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie quickly adjusted his grip on her arse, being mindful of his steps through the silt covered bottom of the loch.  Soon the water level was just over the tops of his feet and he slowed his pace, using the bit of light from the moon to navigate back toward their pile of hastily removed clothing.  Once he reached them, he carefully set Claire back on her feet, took a step back from her, and admired his new wife's bared body, or at least what he was able to see of it lit with the beams of the moon above.  After a moment, Claire covered herself shyly with her arms, and Jamie realized he had been unabashedly staring for an uncomfortable amount of time.  Jamie cleared his throat and turned away from her, only long enough to kneel down and pull his plaid from beneath the stack of clothes.  He stood back up, turned to give Claire a reassuring glance then shook the tartan out, to spread it evenly on the soft grass in front of them. </p><p>Once he was happy that the plaid covered enough of the damp earth below, Jamie turned back to see that Claire's eyes had been lowered to the ground in an almost shy manner.  He quickly stood and took the two steps it took to reach her.  He gathered her in his arms and her head instinctively rested against his broad chest.  One hand cradled the small of her back as the other rose to tangle in her still wet curls.   After a moment Claire looked up at him, with trepidation and shyness written all over her face, "I'm nervous, Jamie."</p><p>Jamie chuckled and brushed a stray curl back from her brow, "There is nothin' to be frightened of mo ghráidh, tis the two of us now.  Do ye trust me?"</p><p>Claire's expression relaxed and she nodded, "Always."</p><p>With her confirmation, Jamie bent slightly at the waist and gracefully scooped her up into his arms. He gazed down at her lovely face, pressed a kiss to her forehead then turned and strode back over to the plaid.  He slowly lowered himself down onto his knees, all the while keep Claire cradled carefully in his arms and pressed snuggly against his chest. </p><p>He sat back on his heels, then slowly lowered her onto the warm wool plaid, took one last loving gaze down the length of her body, stretched beautifully before him, then proceeded to place tender wet kisses over every inch of her exposed skin.  Claire shuddered in exhilaration as Jamie's lips came into contact with her skin.  The feeling foreign but not unwelcome as she arched her back in order to make the skin over her hipbones more accessible to him.</p><p>Jamie chuckled at her reaction to him, then lifted his head to gaze at the angelic site of his lovely new bride.  He noticed her breasts heaving as her breaths left her in rapid succession and he quickly changed his tactic.  He gracefully repositioned himself above her, pressing his body to hers, but keeping most of his weight supported firmly by his muscular arms. </p><p>Claire gasped at the sudden change and opened her eyes to peer up at him in wonder.  However, her confused expression quickly changed to one of understanding when she felt Jamie's hard length pressed firmly against her thigh.  Her eyes lit up and a wicked grin spread across her face as her hands came up and she tangled her fingers in his damp curls.  She wrapped her legs around his hips, burying her heels firmly in his buttocks as she pressed herself upwards against him.</p><p>Jamie let out a groan as he felt the warm wet heat of her core, but Claire quickly stifled any protest as she captured his bottom lip between her teeth and gently began to nibble.  Jamie allowed his body to rest a bit more on hers as his eyes closed and he joined her in the passionate kiss.  Their hips began an instinctual primal dance as they each sought deeper contact and solace within the other halves of their souls. </p><p>Jamie reluctantly groaned and pulled away, forcing Claire to release his lip.  He stared down at her with such love and adoration in his eyes, that Claire couldn't help but blush at the emotions that shot straight to her heart.  She relaxed her body enough that Jamie was able to reposition himself, settling the tip of his cock directly in line to enter her in one stroke. </p><p>He stroked her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, pressed a kiss to her nose, and with no more than a shared look between them, he sought her permission to continue.  Claire gave an infinitesimal nod of approval and Jamie moved slowly, pressing the tip of his cock gently into her swollen wet folds.   Claire gasped at the sudden intrusion, but couldn't keep her hips from thrusting up to meet him.  Her sudden movement caused Jamie to bury himself inside of her, far faster than he had planned, but the grip she now had on him, encouraged him to begin moving in tandem with her.  They built momentum slowly, matching each other thrust for thrust.  Claire couldn't help the small sounds that started deep within her chest and squeaked out between her lips.  Jamie loved the sounds that were coming from her, having never heard a woman sound so passionately before, he was encouraged to redouble his efforts and find out what other sounds he could bring forth from her. </p><p>Claire's hands moved down from his hair and she dug her nails deeply into the tender flesh of his shoulders.  But Jamie didn't mind one bit, because the deeper and hard she held onto him, the louder and longer the sounds she made were becoming.   </p><p>Soon Claire began to shudder beneath him and her sounds had become almost screams, which startled Jamie.  He feared the worst, so he brought their lovemaking to a sudden halt and looked down at her flushed face in worry.  "Claire, mo ghráidh, have I harmed ye?"</p><p>Claire shook her head and tried to fight the smile of bliss that threatened to spread across her face.  But as Jamie cupped her cheek in such tenderness, she couldn't help but let him see that he had not hurt her, but that he had brought her great pleasure. </p><p>Jamie looked intently into her eyes, surprised at the expression on her face, his own expression suddenly softened from worry to bewilderment at the pure pleasure clearly written on Claire's face. </p><p>Claire reached a hand up and cupped his face, gently stroking the stubble on his cheek with the pad of her thumb.  "It's alright my love, you haven't hurt me, actually I quite liked what you were doing just now."</p><p>Jamie's expression quickly morphed into the sexy crooked grin that Claire adored so much and she could help but to pull him down to her for a long passionate kiss, pouring all of her emotion into the kiss.  Jamie returned the kiss with so much passion that Claire's hips jolted up to meet his, causing Jamie's now half hard cock to come to life and stiffen inside of her. </p><p>He groaned at the sensation and met Claire's thrust with one of his own, letting her set the pace for fear of actually harming her with his eagerness to lose all control and become the beast that he yearned to be. </p><p>But suddenly Claire's actions and response to him let him know that she was ready to take in all of him.  Not just the entire length of his cock, but all facets of his personality as well.  She was giving her all to him and she wanted all of him in return.  Jamie decided that he would no longer hide that part of himself that scared even him a little bit in its intensity.   But before doing that, he wanted to show her tenderness, he wanted to show her that he was more than just the beast that emerged in the heat of battle. </p><p>He extracted his lips from hers, with a sigh of complaint from Claire and looked deeply into her eyes.  "Mo ghráidh, ye ken I love ye and I wish to give ye all of myself, but let me love ye first, aye?"</p><p>Claire's expression of frustration quickly turned to one of understanding at the sincerity on his face and in his voice and she nodded, "Yes, Jamie, I want all of you, no matter what that means, love me please."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>